


Working Relationship

by Oronir_Caragai



Series: Business as Usual [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abuse of Power, Bondage, Business AU, Come on in, Edging, Gag, Ignis is in a skirt, Lingerie, M/M, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ardyn's administrative assistant, Ignis, gets called into his office. Ignis is gonna get a little more than a write up from his boss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for @MiuraSky, who also did fantastic art for it! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/miurasky/status/859955863020199936
> 
> Also a shout out to FungusAmongus on Twitter, who did a lovely piece of Ignis in his outfit. 
> 
> http://fungusamongus.tumblr.com/post/160292108010/casually-tosses-this-doodle-at-oronir-caragai

"Ignis, can you come to my office, please?" 

"Of course sir." 

His heels clicked against the tiled floors as he walked. He didn't need them, he was tall enough naturally, though his boss requested he wear at least a four inch heel. Today, he had selected something of a more aesthetic quality: Black patent leather stilettos with a delicate ankle strap. His manager said they gave him an almost ethereal quality, as he clicked down the hall. He had also said that they exposed the muscles in his lithe calves, even underneath the thigh highs he wore for him.

He let himself into his superior's office, and closed the door behind him. 

"Come, sit." 

Ardyn Izunia had pulled a chair near his desk. That only meant one thing. Ignis was in trouble. 

He cursed mentally, and walked over to his superior. He flattened the back of his black a-line pencil skirt with a hand, and sat in the chair. 

Ardyn turned to face Ignis. He was still wearing his silver rimmed glasses. He only required them for reading, though Ignis had confessed to him that they looked marvelous on him. He removed them, and dropped them carelessly to his desk. 

"Tell me, how did you feel about our visitor?" 

Ignis felt his brow furrow. 

"Mr...Amicitia, was it?" Ardyn stood from his desk, with a small noise in the affirmative. He began to remove the tie from around his neck and tossed it onto his desk in a heap. Ignis leaned over to take it, working the knot out of it, and folding it in his hands as he spoke. 

"He seems a shrewd businessman." 

Ardyn moved to his desk. He fished a key out of his pocket, and unlocked the drawers. 

"And of his appearance?"

"Hm...His clothing was high quality, tailored. It fit well to his frame. It's very obvious he takes concern for his musculature. If I may, sir, why do you ask?" 

Ignis didn't have to look to know what Ardyn was retrieving. He knew damn well what was in that desk. He knew why there was a lock. He placed the neatly folded tie on his superior's desk, and sat back. He felt Ardyn looming behind him. 

"You two seemed very...familiar, is all." 

He heard the sound of the self adhesive tape in Ardyn's hands being pulled from the roll. He placed his wrists against the armrests without prompting. Ardyn moved to his side, taping his forearms to the armrests. He smoothed the shirt over Ignis' shoulders, and smirked, as Ignis began his explanation.

"He seemed a bit of a tease. I was only being polite, sir." 

Ardyn crouched down. He pulled Ignis' ankles to their respective chair legs. 

"Is that all, Ignis?" 

Ignis watched the auburn waves crest around Ardyn's face, nearly lying on his stockinged knee. His superior must have noticed the proximity, and placed a gentle kiss to it as he finished taping his calf to the chair leg. His skirt rode up as Ardyn spread his legs to bind them, the height now exposing the lace tops of his thigh highs. Ardyn finished binding his other calf to the chair leg, and stood to rest his ass on his desk. He ran a finger over the lace of the thigh high. 

"Yes, sir." 

"Hm...Courtesy is one thing, though I saw how you looked at him, Ignis. Would you prefer he had you over my desk?" 

"What? Sir, no." Ignis tugged at his bindings, more checking their hold than trying to escape. 

"I see. Open your mouth." 

Ignis pouted slightly, but complied. Ardyn took the folded tie, and placed it into Ignis' mouth, making sure to graze his tongue with a fingertip. He wrapped a layer of the tape around Ignis' mouth to keep it in place; The roll was then replaced into the drawer. He picked something else up in it's stead.

He stroked a hand over Ignis' perfectly coiffed pompadour. 

"Hm...I think two edges should be enough punishment for your indiscretion today, Ignis. Does that sound fair?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis nodded, looking up to Ardyn with sullen green puppy eyes. He hadn't meant to flirt with the man, but he could see how his nature could be misconstrued at first glance. Mr. Amicitia leaning over his desk. Him trying to act coy. Looking over his glasses, his plump lips in a smirk. 

He regretted nothing. 

Until he saw the wand vibrator in Ardyn's hand. The one both of them knew could bring him to a full erection in no time at all. Ardyn noticed the concern in his eyes.

"It is a punishment, my dear, of course I intend to use the toy that drives you mad." 

Ardyn smirked as he noticed Ignis' ankles wriggling in anticipation, the high heels giving him even less leeway to squirm. 

He turned the dial to the lowest setting, and set the wand's head over Ignis' crotch. 

His assistant made a quiet, aroused noise, and flexed his hands against his bindings.

"So sensitive, even over your clothing? Oh, Ignis. My lovely assistant..." He rested the vibrator on Ignis' lap, and slipped his thumbs under the hem of his skirt. He scooted the skirt up slowly, uncovering the exquisite dish that was his assistant's thighs. Black garters held his thigh highs in place, and Ardyn couldn't resist slipping a finger underneath one and snapping it against Ignis' flesh. 

"I wonder, Ignis, would Mr. Amicitia like to see you like this?" 

Ardyn shoved his skirt up the remainder, bunching it around his hips. He purred as he fingered over Ignis' semi erect cock, barely held back by the strappy black panties he had chosen to wear. 

"Oh...Ignis, these are my favorite. Did you wear them for me? Or perhaps at the prospect of Mr. Amicitia sitting you on your desk to suck you off?"

Ignis shook his head, and made a face, angry, but with pleading eyes. 

"I'm teasing, Ignis." Ardyn picked up the vibrator, and rubbed the wand head over the front of the panties. 

"I know you know better than to wear them for anyone other than us." 

Ardyn smirked as Ignis' cock grew stiff, straining against the front of his panties. He watched Ignis lift his hips to try to create friction against the vibrator. He made a disapproving noise, and pressed Ignis back down by a hip. 

"Behave." 

Ignis looked up at him with sullen green eyes, pleading for more. 

Ardyn sighed. 

"Those eyes are why I blindfold you, dear. You know I can't resist them." 

He slowly ran the head of the vibrator over the length of Ignis' shaft. His assistant purred out. He raised his hips again, and Ardyn pulled the vibrator away entirely. 

"Ignis. What. Did. I. Say?" Ardyn's voice was stern, punctuated with hard stops at the end of each word. 

Ignis flopped back down, slightly dejected. He watched Ardyn click his tongue in a disapproving noise. The man waved the vibrator back and forth, chastising him. He clicked the dial another notch, and nestled the wand under Ignis' testicles. 

The sensation was torture. The vibrations tickled and teased their way through his testicles, but without any friction to his shaft, he was left to squirm in agonizing pleasure.

Ardyn sat his ass on his desk, and watched his assistant. Sweat gave Ignis' skin a dewy shine;The blush over his cheeks made his green eyes even more stunning. Ardyn watched him pant, breathing hard out of his nose. He knew without the tie in his mouth, his assistant would have been crying out his name by this point. 

He smirked, and tapped his lips in thought. He watched his assistant's gasps become more frantic. The bound man tapped his hand against the arm rest, and made a warning noise. Ardyn brought himself to his feet again, and yanked the vibrator away. 

"Thank you for warning me, dear. I was lost in watching how astonishing you look like this." 

Ignis' head lulled back slightly. He had been close, but he knew if he came, his punishment would have been even worse. 

Ardyn clicked the vibrator off, and sat it on his desk. He unwrapped the tape from Ignis' mouth, and removed the saliva drenched tie. He tossed it to his desk next to the vibrator. He tipped Ignis' chin up with a finger. He relished in Ignis' gaze, passionate, fiery. 

"How would you feel about a change in position, my dear?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Of course, Sir..." Ignis' voice was breathy, husky with lust. Whatever got Ardyn's hands back on him. 

Ardyn made short work of the self-adhesive tape bindings. 

"Where would you like me, sir?"

Ardyn moved to the front of his desk. He tapped on the side of the broad wood. 

"Of course, sir."

Ignis stretched as he stood, and Ardyn admired the long lines of his body with a contented purr. He walked up to his supervisor, their heights now equal thanks to his heels. Ardyn caressed the back of Ignis' head with a hand. He pressed their lips together in a quick kiss.

"Lie on my desk, my dear." 

"Of course, sir."

In a practiced motion, Ignis stretched his body over the side of the desk. He spread his legs to meet the width of the desk, and felt Ardyn binding his ankles to the legs of it. 

Ardyn ran his fingertip up the back of Ignis' taut, stockinged leg as he stood. 

"Would you like to retain your arms, dear?" 

"I prefer it to be your choice, sir. I believe the ropes are the only accoutrement that will reach."

Ardyn ran his hand over Ignis' ass with a chuckle. 

"Ever thoughtful, my dear." He moved back to his locking drawers, and rifled through them. He returned to the desk and stood on the opposite side of Ignis. He sat down the items he had retrieved, a bottle of lubricant, a long anal vibrator and a small bundle of rope. 

"Give us your wrists." 

Ignis held his wrists out. Ardyn coiled the rope around them, together in front of him; he finished with binding down the center of the coils, with a length of rope trailing. 

"Flat on the desk." 

Ignis adjusted himself, and stretched his torso over the desk. Ardyn tugged his wrists taut, and bound them to the leg of the desk closest to him. He took the silver frames from Ignis' face, and moved them to the set of drawers.

The manager found his discarded tie, still damp from being in Ignis' mouth, and tied it over his eyes. Makeshift at best, though he wasn't trying to completely blind him. Ignis needed little instruction to know he wasn't supposed to have his vision for this. 

"How is that, dear?" 

"Uncomfortably comfortable, sir." Ignis rested his head on his outstretched bicep, and closed his eyes beneath the blindfold. 

"Splendid." 

Ardyn pulled his chair to the edge of the desk. He moved the chair Ignis had been sitting in to sit his body's length away. He sat in his chair, pulling over the lubricant, and the new vibrator. He lifted his feet to rest them on Ignis' former seat. 

"Tell me, Ignis." The manager lifted Ignis' skirt over his ass. The assistant's ass was at the perfect height for him to comfortably play with from his chair. He ran a finger over the delicate straps on the back of the panties. They gave him no coverage, but the straps crossing over his ass were a sight to behold. He slipped the panties down Ignis' thighs. 

He spidered his fingertips over Ignis' testicles, his dick and balls pressing against the side of his desk. He noticed Ignis' thighs tighten. Ardyn picked up the bottle of lubricant. He lubricated the fingers of the hand at Ignis' ass, before slipping two in without warning. Ignis gasped out, from the pressure, not pain. 

"What do you think Mr. Amicitia would think of finding you like this?" 

"A-ah! I...I couldn't say, sir...I..."

"Are you sure, Ignis? No thoughts?" 

Ardyn removed his fingers from Ignis' ass. He wiped the remainder of the lube off on his already hardening dick. 

Ignis had an idea, of course. But Ardyn didn't have to know that. He didn't have to know about what the visitor had said to him. 

_Gladiolus Amicitia. Ah...Call me Gladio. Unless, you'd rather call me for dinner?_

He thought of the man's business card in the leather messenger bag in his desk drawer. Thought of the personal cell phone number on the back of it, in bold black ink. 

"I...I am confident he was interested, sir." 

Ardyn smirked. 

"Good." He squirted more lube onto his fingers, pressing the same two digits into Ignis' ass again. He let the digits explore, probing gently and eliciting sweet, quiet moans from him. He, however, wasn't focused on that.

He continued to allow his fingers to tease the young man, while his free hand was tasked with something else entirely. He pulled out his cell phone, and flipped through his contacts until his found the entry he desired. He tapped the screen, smirked again, and glanced over to his assistant. 

"Ignis?" 

He pressed a third digit in.

"Yes si-ah! Sir!" 

Ardyn placed his phone back on the desk, flipped the lube cap open with a thumb, and poured it over the length of the vibrator. He pulled his digits from the assistant's ass again, to a quiet, almost whining complaint from him. 

He grasped the flared end of the curved vibrator with a contented little smile. He pressed the narrow tip to Ignis' asshole, the toy slipping in with no argument from either Ignis' body, nor his mouth. 

"Tell us how you feel, dear."

Ignis purred as he felt the delicate curve of the toy press up against his prostate. 

"Blissful, s-sir."

"Splendid." Ardyn thumbed over the button on the base of the vibrator. He pressed it, and watched Ignis immediately quiver from the sensation.

"O-oh! Oh...Sir..." 

He watched Ignis nuzzle his own arm for sake of it being the only thing he could move. He was completely exposed for his manager, and with the vibrations against his prostate, there was nowhere he'd rather be. 

Ardyn eased the toy out, and back in, the pressure and vibrations making him gasp out again. 

"Shall I make you beg, Ignis? Make you whimper for me? That blessed little noise you make." 

He picked up his phone, easily maneuvering it in his hand as the other played with the toy in Ignis. He flipped to the camera app, toggled to video, and pressed record. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gladiolus Amicitia noticed his phone buzz on his desk. He scooped it up. Unknown number. 

He thumbed the notification open. 

_Agree to our negotiated terms, and you could have this._

A video was under the text. He immediately recognized the face in the thumbnail, the assistant from earlier in the day, the one that made his heart skip a beat. 

He was much less poised than when Gladio had seen him earlier, pompadour crestfallen with sweat, and a tie covering his eyes. He could see his arms outstretched, assumed they were bound. He pressed play. 

The melodious accented voice he had heard earlier in the day shook, heavy with desire.

"Plea-ah! Ah! Please, sir! Let me, AH!" He watched the assistant writhing, engrossed with the handsome assistant's pleasured noises. So engrossed he hadn't consciously realized he had unfastened his trousers and now had his own partially erect dick in his hand. 

He jerked as he watched the assistant's squirming. 

"Sir, please, I'm going to--" Gladio didn't even hear himself gasp as the assistant cried out in the video, the noise cutting off as the video stopped abruptly. The frame of Ignis' face, blindfolded and frozen in orgasmic pleasure still on his screen. 

He looked down to see his own seed spilled over his hand. He thumbed back to the message and responded. 

_Let's schedule a meeting to discuss terms. Have your assistant call mine._

He looked at the text, thumbed backspace. 

_Have your assistant call me._


End file.
